30 Days Of Love
by xxforbiddenlove07xx
Summary: He's afraid to fall in love because of a traumatic experience with his bitchy ex-girlfriend; while she's trying to find her true love to be "in" to her group of friends. So they planned a 30-day game of fun. Would it be real after all or not? SasuSaku AU


A/N:

Hajimashite and Konnichiwa! Welcome to my first ONE SHOT song fiction entitled **30 Days of Love**! I want to apologize for updating very very late. I became busy these past days because school will officially start on June 10. Plus, my MS Word had some errors and it hangs and when I insert a word in a sentence, the other word got erased. I know many of you are waiting for my update in my other fictions. But this is my first time to write an oneshot, so please understand that I'll post this first. I'll update with the other fictions on the following days. Anyways, I hope you still like it! Please read and review! Enjoy!

Disclaimer:

I don't own **Naruto** and the background song entitled "**Tonight**" by FM Static….sigh.

Dedication:

This story is dedicated to **Samantha Denise Castillo**, **Vhalerie Ann Michelle Toledo** and again, to **Zherine Lei Araza**. Thanks for being my true friends!

Guidelines:

Normal – Narration / Dialog

**Bold – Song**

_Italic with apostrophe (') - Thoughts_

* * *

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox30 DAYS OF LOVExoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Good night guys!" A blond-haired guy shouted as he waved his left hand to his friends while grinning widely. He then wrapped his right arm around the shoulder of his girl friend, Hinata, which made the shy girl blush as she also waved. "G-goo-goodbye!" she also shouted while stuttering as they walked away.

"Goodbye, Naruto and Hinata-chan!" Sakura replied smiling as she also waved her right hand to the couple. "Take care!" She shouted with concern. She then turned her head to her best friend, Ino, who was tapping her shoulder that time.

"Oi, Sakura! Naruto and Hinata are already going home. That means that me and Shikamaru need to go home now too." Ino informed her best friend as she pulled Shikamaru's arms that time.

"Hey, what again?" Shikamaru asked to his girlfriend, Ino, who continued to pull his arms. He was still sitting in the bench while looking at the night sky. Sakura and Sasuke who were also sitting at the next bench just watched the two.

"Hello! Earth calling Mr. Nara! Time to walk me home!" She reminded him as she pulled his arms forcefully to make him stand up.

"Fine, fine. Whatever." Shikamaru Nara replied to his girlfriend as he stood up from the bench, looking really annoyed. _'Girls…how troublesome.' _He annoyingly thought to his self as he scratched his head.

"Yipee! You're so nice Shikamaru-kun!" Ino shouted as she rubbed her cheek to Shikamaru's cheek sweetly before holding his left hand. She then turned her attention to her friends who were left sitting in the bench for a while. "Goodbye, Sakura! Good bye, Sasuke! Good night!" She waved happily with her other hand. She then turned to look at Sasuke who was really quiet that time. "Sasuke, take care of my best friend, okay?!" She teased him before she and Shikamaru finally walked away.

"Hn." Sasuke just replied coolly as he crossed his arms and gazed at the stars in the night sky. He was sulking again.

"Keep safe!" Sakura shouted cheerfully as she stood up from the bench and waved back to her best friend and friend before they finally left their sight.

And that leaves Sakura and Sasuke sitting alone in the park that night.

…And that's where our story begins.

**I remember the times we spent together  
On those drives  
We had a million questions  
All about our lives  
And when we got to New York  
Everything felt right  
I wish you were here with me**

**Tonight  
**

Sakura sat again at the other end of the bench where Sasuke also sat before turning to look at him. "They're so cute, right, Sasuke-kun?" She asked him as she giggled sweetly at the thought.

"What's so cute about that?" Sasuke retorted as he raised his eyebrow.

"Ah…eh, I mean, they're too sweet to each other. And that makes them cute. Aren't you happy about that, Sasuke-kun? Our friends are so happy with their relationships together!" She exclaimed happily as she continued to giggle and squeak sweetly.

"Hn." He just replied. Obviously, he was too annoyed with her.

"Always 'Hn', always 'Hn'. Couldn't say anything better…hmppf." Sakura mumbled hurtfully to herself, followed by a deep frown across her face.

"Did you say something?" Sasuke suddenly asked curiously as he glared at her. Seems like he slightly heard what she mumbled.

"What? Did I say something?" Sakura replied to her friend, acting innocently although she was absolutely lying.

"Hn." He snorted again as he usually do. Suddenly, he changed the topic and spoke. "I thought you would also go home now like they did?" He looked at her and asked her curiously.

"Aah…I still don't want to go home. I'm not yet sleepy. Besides, I have nothing to do in my house. I'm just living there alone, you know." She informed him, followed with a quasi-smile.

He just nodded and gazed sadly at the night sky while Sakura started kicking some dust on the ground as she bowed down, frowning. They stayed like that; deafening silence surrounded them for almost an hour.

**I remember the days we spent together  
Were not enough  
And I used to feel like dreamin'  
Except we always woke up  
Never thought not having you here now  
Would hurt so much**

Finally, Sakura broke the silence. "I guess we're the only left over in this world." She uttered sadly before sighing, enough to be heard by Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" He asked her curiously as he straightly looked at her.

"Uhmm…I mean, Ino is already with Shikamaru while Hinata is already with Naruto. All our friends already have their special someone in their lives and we are only the two persons left in this world without any special someone in their lives." She sadly explained to him, even though she knew that his only answer would be 'Hn' as always.

Unexpectedly, he replied the other way.

"I guess so. I think you're right." He replied as he gloomily looked at her before looking at the night sky again, like he was thinking something deeply.

Sakura was very surprised. For the first time in her life, he agreed on her on such a nonsense topic.

"I know now." He said as he crossed his arms and looked very far away somewhere.

"Wha-what?" Sakura asked curiously, still surprised that her friend who doesn't talk that much is now talking to her seriously like this.

"I have an idea." He told Sakura in a calm manner which made Sakura look at him and focus her attention to him.

"Let's play a game." He stated nonchalantly.

"What game?! What game?!" She asked him excitedly while tugging his arms; like a little child does when they want to play with their mom.

"Stop pulling my arms first!" He said with an annoyed face as his veins started twitching. Sakura then obeyed him and giggled slightly. "So immature." He mumbled to himself. Good thing Sakura didn't hear.

"So what's the game?" She asked curiously; now back to her normal self.

"I'll be your boyfriend for one month and you will be my girlfriend." He declared coolly to her like it was just nothing.

**Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you, I can just look up  
And know the stars are  
Holding you, holding you, holding you  
Tonight  
**

"WHAAT!? Are you freakin' sure?!" The pink-haired girl freaked-out by what she heard. Her eyes widened in horror that she still couldn't believe her long time friend said that.

"Of course." He confirmed her. _'There's nothing wrong if I try.' _ He thought with his eyes shut. "Why, you don't like it?" He asked her gentlemanly as he opened his eyes again.

"That's a great game plan! In fact, I have nothing to do for the following weeks! And it's just a game, anyway!" She exclaimed happily to him.

Sasuke sweat dropped. At first, he thought that she doesn't want it. _'Is it really alright?'_ He thought to his self. But deep inside he felt really happy that she agreed to play the game.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun…I'm already feeling sleepy now." She told him as she rubbed her eyes, followed by a horrible yawn.

"Geez…when would you learn to cover your mouth every time you yawn, eh?!" He asked her with annoyance.

"Ahehehe…sorry Sasuke-kun! I have to go now! You see, I'm really sleepy….yawn!" She apologized as she stood up from the bench and covered her mouth to yawn.

"Come on." He said calmly as he offered his right hand to her.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"I'll walk you home. You're already my girlfriend right?" He retorted back to her.

"Aah…ahehe." She just replied. Hot blush started creeping in her cheeks. For the first time in her life, a guy asked if he could walk her home.

Silence surrounded them as they walked together, until they finally approached Sakura's house…

"Uhhhm…good night Sasuke-kun! Thanks for walking me home! Take care! Sweet dreams! God bless!" She exclaimed as she waved her hand to Sasuke who was already leaving after accompanying her and seeing her enter the door of her house.

"Hn." He just replied as he waved his right hand to her while walking at the road but didn't even look back to her. He then inserted his hands to his pockets until he finally left Sakura's sight.

Sakura then entered her room after seeing Sasuke left and fell asleep easily at her bed because of her drowsiness…

**I remember the time you told me  
About when you were eight  
And all those things you said that night  
That just couldn't wait**

The next fateful day…

DAY 1:

KRIIIIING!!

"Hello." A raven-haired guy greeted on the other line of the phone.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun! Are you free today?" Sakura asked Sasuke on the other line.

"Hn, why?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's watch a movie!" Sakura requested.

"Hn. What movie?" Sasuke questioned.

"A Walk to Remember!" She confirmed.

"O-okay." He blurted out. Being an anti-social, he really doesn't want to join her; but he doesn't know why his tongue betrayed him and agreed.

"Good! Fetch me here, okay?!" She requested him happily then she hanged up the phone abruptly.

"Damn! She hanged up! I was tricked again!" He cursed to his self before changing his clothes.

Still, he fetched her from her house to the theater. He even bought popcorn for her.

"Thanks for the popcorn, Sasuke-kun! But I like cotton candy best!" She demanded to him childishly as he drove the car.

"Hn." He just replied, annoyed at her childishness again.

At the theater:

The two never talked to each other as they watched the movie seriously until…

"Huhuhuhu!!" Sakura sobbed at full volume because of the very sad ending of the story. Everyone in the theater was pissed off and glared at her angrily.

"Sssh! Sakura! Shut it. Stop crying please…" Sasuke hissed with an annoyed face.

"But Sasuke-kun…the story was so sad!" She reasoned as she continued to sob.

Sasuke just shook his head. He then offered his handkerchief to her but she just blew her nose on it.

"What the hell did you done?!" He stormed to her. Everyone continued to glare at them until the end of the movie.

So, to make the story short, they watched their first movie and they were both touched by its romantic story…even if they caused some trouble on the theater.

"I really love the movie! It's very touching!" She exclaimed happily to him as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Did you like the movie, Sasuke-kun?" She asked as they walked together outside the theater. Sakura then held his left arm as they walked.

"Yeah. I wish it was my love story." He replied nonchalantly.

"Sasuke-kun! The story was so tragic – "She was shocked by what he said so she tried to remind him but was cut off.

"I know. I'm just kidding." He replied, followed with a smirk as he inserted his hands in his pockets.

"It's not funny when you joke." She replied teasingly, followed buy some chuckles.

"Hn." He retorted back.

Like the last time, he drove his childish "girlfriend" home without saying anything but he made sure that she's safe before leaving her.

DAY 5:

Sasuke and Sakura didn't saw each other for four days because of their own personal circumstances. He had to admit, she missed seeing her, especially her childishness and non-stop jabbering. He knew his self, he's anti-social ever since. But he can't understand why he feels really happy deep inside him every time he's with her, despite her annoying childishness. _'It's nothing. Maybe I'm just amused by her chidish antics.'_ He told to his self. He then remembered that she's free that day so he called her.

KRIIIING!

"Sasuke-kun!" She shouted cheerfully as she grabbed the phone. Her heart almost jumped in glee.

Sasuke held the phone away from his ear because of Sakura's loud shout.

"Sakura." He called her on the other line calmly_. 'My eardrums almost explode because of your shout!'_ He thought, but preferred not to tell her.

"What, Sasuke-kun?!" She asked loudly.

"Let's meet at the Konoha beach. You bring the food. I'll bring the table and other things needed." He informed her.

"Hey! You mean we will have a picnic together?" She asked curiously.

"Hn. Why, you don't like it?" He pessimistically asked again.

"I love picnics at the beach!" She told him joyfully which caused Sasuke to sweat drop, anime style. "What time?" She asked.

He smirked. "Afternoon, before the sunset comes. Be sure to be there." He told her seriously.

"Aww. I'm scared! Hahaha!" She laughed sarcastically. "No problem, the beach is just walk away from our house, you know. I might come earlier than you! Take care! Ja!" She said before hanging up.

After sometime, she prepared the foods that she will bring, covered it with Tupperware and placed it in a large bag.

Later at the beach

Sasuke looked anxiously at his watch. "It's almost 5:00pm. Where is she?" He asked no one as he sat on the picnic carpet he brought for the two of them to sit on.

Suddenly, he heard a beautiful but loud voice which made him turn his head to the direction where the voice was coming from.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out, panting, as she carried bags of food in her arms.

"Sakura?! Where have you been?!" He asked with annoyance as he helped her carry the bags full of Tupperware-covered foods to the picnic carpet.

She gasped heavily before answering. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. My microwave oven exploded because I accidentally left a spoon inside!" She explained disappointedly as she continued to gasp for air because of running a while ago.

Sasuke just looked at her and shook his head. "She's hopeless." He mumbled to his self.

"What did you say, Sasuke-kun?!" She asked him as she raised her eyebrows.

"I said…you look nice today!" He answered as he let out a fake smile on his perfectly-shaped lips.

"I never saw you smile like that in my whole life. It's doubtful." She told him as she continued to raise her eyebrows doubtfully.

"Hn." He just replied, ignoring what she mentioned a while ago. "Let's eat." He requested her, changing the topic, as he got the paper plates from the bag he brought.

They started eating their delicious food happily.

"Look, the sunset is nice." He changed the topic as he pointed at the breath-taking sunset with his index finger calmly.

"Wow! I want to take pictures of it!" She said as she got the camera from her bag. She then started clicking and clicking the capture button until she was satisfied with the pictures she took. Sasuke just continued to eat as he stared at her.

"Wow! I love it!" She exclaimed happily as she turned to look at Sasuke who was still eating that time, and had some bits of food in his lips.

"Stop it!" He commanded her when he noticed that she's holding a camera and trying to take pictures of him. Some of the food squirted out of his mouth when he shouted.

Sakura laughed boisterously hard when she saw it. "What if I refuse?!" She teased him as she clicked the capture button to take the picture. Sasuke can't help but to laugh too.

**I remember the car you were last seen in  
And the games we would play  
All the times we spilled our coffees  
And stayed out way too late**

Accidentally, one of them kicked the cold coffee beside the bags and it spilled on the carpet.

But instead of being shock or what, they continued to laugh hard, which is really uncommon to Sasuke. He had to admit to his self, no one ever made him laugh like that before.

They continued like that and spent quality time together at the beach while looking at the sunset.

DAY 10:

It was a quiet afternoon. Sasuke and Sakura were sitting at the sofa inside Sakura's house as they munched some popcorn.

Suddenly, something on the TV commercials caught Sakura's attention.

"Look, Sasuke-kun!" She called him loudly as she pointed on the TV in front of them.

"What? I'm already looking at the TV." He asked her with annoyance.

"I know! I mean, look at the commercial!" She continued to point at her TV with her index finger.

"A theme park advertisement. So what's the deal with that?" He stated and asked her as he raised his eyebrows.

"Don't tell me you visited my house today just to watch TV!" She exclaimed to him disappointedly.

"So what's your point?" He asked, still raising his eyebrows.

"Let's go to that theme park!" She requested him. "Please!" She begged as she tugged his arms, like she always do.

"Damn. I know it." He mumbled to himself, irritated.

"Pleasssssse!" She continued to annoy him; like a child does when they asked for candies on trick or treats.

"Fine." He was pissed off and finally agreed. He really can't resist her childlike pleadings.

At the theme park

They walk together as they look around the surroundings. Everything was colorful…especially, the balloons.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Buy me a balloon!" She pleaded again as she pulled him towards the vendor.

"Aaargh. I know it." He mumbled again as he scratched his head in annoyance. "Does it really need to rhyme?!" He asked, more annoyed as Sakura continued to plead with those bugging rhyme.

"Yeah! So buy me a balloon, Sasuke-kun!" She said as she jumped with joy because Sasuke got his thick wallet from one of his pockets and pulled out a Yen bill. He then gave it to the clown vendor and he gave a pink-colored balloon to him in return.

"Here, take this." He gave the pink balloon to Sakura who was grinning happily that time. "It suits the color of your hair. Satisfied?" He mockingly asked her.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun! You're so kind to me! I really really really really love you!" She exclaimed sweetly and repeatedly as she rubbed her cheek to his cheek and held his hand tightly. Sasuke was very surprised by what she did. His eyes widened as he felt something unusual inside him.

"S-Sakura, stop it." He hissed at her as he continued to feel his heart beating faster that it felt like he wants to hug her tightly, too.

"But I thought you're already my boyfriend!" She exclaimed sadly as she pouted before removing her hand to his.

"S-Sa-akura – " He was about to explain something when she interrupted him again.

"Yeah, I forgot it was just a game of fun. I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun." She apologized as she continued to pout sadly.

'_I didn't mean to make her sad.'_ He regretfully thought to himself as they walked slowly at the middle of the theme park.

They stayed silent for a while until Sakura changed her mood when she saw something eye-catching. "Sasuke-kun!" She pointed to a place not far away from them.

"What is it?" He asked as he let out a small smile on his lips. He felt relieved to know that she's not angry with him.

"Let's go to that horror house!" She requested excitedly but without the arm tugging she usually does.

"Hn." He replied as he nodded. _'Aaargh. Girls and their mood swings!'_ He thought to his self as he walked to follow her.

At the horror house

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Sakura let out bloodcurdling screams as she felt a cold hand touched her leg. She then unconsciously hugged Sasuke as she tried to raise her feet.

"Sakura, it's just a machine-operated hand!" He informed as he pulled her away from the cold hand on the floor.

"Yay, I know. I was just shocked!" She told him as she grinned widely in the dark.

Suddenly, a fake coffin beside them opened and Sakura was petrified at the sound as a fake corpse surprised her so she screamed again.

"Aaaaaah!" She screamed in full volume and held Sasuke's hand for comfort.

"Huh?!" The man asked Sakura as she continued to hold his hand. But this time, it was not Sasuke's hand that she touched. It was someone else's.

"I'm sorry, mister! Ehehehe…" She apologized politely as she looked at the bald man and noticed that it was a man she doesn't know. The bald man just nodded and walked away immediately.

"Shocked again eh?" Sasuke asked as he suddenly appeared behind Sakura's back. She noticed that they were already towards the exit.

With that, they both laughed hard and loud. Sakura was surprised to see Sasuke laugh that hard for the first time. Then, they enjoyed several rides at the theme park from roller coaster, fairy's wheel, and etcetera.

When they felt tired, Sasuke bought an ice cream for the two of them. They kept silent as they ate on the bench and no one dared to talk until Sakura broke the silence.

"Look, Sasuke-kun!" She pointed out with her index finger on a nearby booth filled with bystanders.

"What again?" He asked curiously as he turned to look to the direction where Sakura was pointing at.

"There's a fortune teller there! I heard from the people's gossips that she's a good one. Come on, let's try it!" She explained as she dragged his left arm towards the booth.

"Hey! I don't believe in fortune tellers!" He retorted back as she continued to drag him.

"Me too! But there's nothing wrong if we try, right? Right? Right?" She said excitedly as they entered the store. The fortune teller who's wearing a long velvet gown that covered her entire body warmly welcomed them.

"What do you wanna know?" The fortune teller asked as she rumbled the cards she held in her hands.

"We want to know about our future!" She exclaimed cheerfully as she held Sasuke's right hand and showed it to the fortune teller; which caused Sasuke to sweat drop, anime style as one of his veins started twitching, anime style again.

"Okay." The fortune teller just replied as she got the payment that Sakura handed her.

Unexpectedly, after several rituals, the fortune teller was very shock with the result she saw which caused Sasuke and Sakura to get bewildered by her reaction.

"My darlings…Please, don't waste the time of your life. Spend the rest of your time together happily before it's too late." She stated sadly as tears started forming in her eyes.

"Huh?" Sakura asked, taken aback by the words of the fortune teller. "Uhhhm, okay. Thank you! Bye!" She continued with a quasi-smile as she stood up from the chair where she sat and dragged Sasuke-kun's right arm towards the exit door. Sasuke just followed.

"Sasuke-kun, I already feel tired." She stated as she sat on another bench and held her left foot as she massaged it. "Can we go home now?" She asked gently.

"Of course, you're the one who wanted to go here, not me. Come on." He replied coldly as he walked towards the parking lot. Sakura just glared at him childishly and made faces without him knowing.

The two of them rode the car and as usual, Sasuke brought her to her home safely without saying anything.

"Good bye Sasuke-kun! Thank you!" She greeted gratefully as she waved at her door.

Sasuke just smirked but deep inside him, he felt satisfied and had fun with her that day.

DAY 15:

Sasuke was sitting on the sofa as he relaxed and listened to some loud headbanging emo music from his stereo when suddenly, his telephone rang.

KRIIIING!!

He stood up to answer the telephone. He noticed that on the caller ID that it's an unknown caller.

"Who's this?" He asked as he placed the phone near his ear.

"Sasuke-kun!" A familiar voice called out, as if asking for help.

With that loud shout, he recognized it immediately. "Sakura? Is that you? Why are you using another telephone number? What happened?"

"Yeah, it's me! I'm in a telephone booth now. I can't contact Ino or anyone else! This place is unknown to me and I'm stranded because my wallet had been snatched without me knowing and all that is left to me are coins! Please help me Sasuke-kun!" She pleaded sadly, near to crying. He then heard the sound of falling rain on the other line.

"Sakura, don't cry!" He said as he felt really worried about her. "Can you describe what place is that? Is there a sign or post near you that will serve as a clue to that place?" He asked with full concern.

She looked around her surrounding to see if there was. A big old billboard beside an old abandoned school building caught her eye. "There is an old abandoned building near here; I think it was a former school because there was a "Coral Springs Academy" written above. Beside the building is a big and old billboard advertisement of Converse rubber shoes. Do you know this place?

He thought for a while and remembered what place is it. His eyes was filled with sadness before he answered. "Yeah, I know that place. Just wait for me and I'll go there, okay?" He told her as he got his car key at the cabinet beside the telephone.

"O-okay." She replied worriedly.

_FLASHBACK in Sasuke's mind _

_Coral Springs Academy…_

_A 17 year old Sasuke in his school uniform was sitting at the bench of the school garden, holding a fresh red rose that he secretly hid behind him and preparing to give it to his beloved girl friend, Karin._

_As he sat on the bench, he heard a familiar girly voice squeaking from nowhere, followed by giggles of a manly voice. He turned his head to look to the direction where it was coming and noticed that it's coming from the back of the Cherry Blossom tree not far from the bench where he sat._

_He walked quietly towards the other side of the Cherry Blossom tree to see who it was. To his horror, he saw his beloved girl friend, Karin, kissing another red-haired guy on the lips seductively. Sasuke didn't expect that she was cheating on him at the same time._

_He dropped the rose that he was holding a while ago and ran on the bench, crying silently there. That time, he promised to his self that he will never let any girl enter his heart again then break it at the same time._

_The next day, he broke up with Karin and swore to his self that from that time, he will be cold towards girls and will never fall in love again so he wouldn't get hurt._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

1 hour and 30 minutes later

Sasuke opened his car's door and ran towards Sakura with an umbrella in his hand for her. He glanced at the old school building with his memories coming back as the harsh rain continued to pour, causing his jacket to get wet.

"Sasuke-kun! I thought you wouldn't come!" She cried as she ran towards him. She's soaking wet as if she came from swimming.

"Why wouldn't I? I told you I would come. As I said, An Uchiha never breaks his promise." He replied as he removed his jacket and wrapped it around her. "I'll bring you home." He continued. He then held the umbrella in his right hand as the downpour continued to shower on them.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She said gratefully as she smiled at him. Hot red blush started creeping in her cheeks as they sat on the car seat. Sasuke already sat on the driver's seat and just nodded gloomily.

Silence surrounded the two of them as he continued to drive. All heard is the soft music playing on the radio and the peaceful sound of falling drizzle.

Suddenly, he felt a light weight upon his shoulder. When he turned to look at it, a peacefully sleeping Sakura amused his sight.

'_Maybe it's no use if I would scold her._' He thought to his self as he watched and got amused at the sight of her sleeping peacefully like a child on his shoulder. He smiled sweetly at the thought.

DAY 20:

It was almost 7 in the evening. Sasuke was sitting at the terrace gazing alone in the stars shining in the night sky when he realized he needs someone to gaze the stars in the night sky with.

There is only one person entered in his mind. And that is…

Sakura Haruno.

…………………..

DING DONG!!

"Who's that?" Sakura asked curiously as she walked towards the door and slightly opened it.

"Good evening, Sakura." He greeted coolly as he stood in front of the door, followed with a sincere smile across his handsome face. His eyes are also smiling as it stared at her emerald ones.

'_Did he just greet me? And he…smiled at me?' _She asked herself in thought as she saw him greeted and smiled at her sweetly for the first time but she just shrugged the thought off. "What do you need, Sasuke-kun?" She asked cheerfully as she let him enter her house.

"I need you." He replied emotionlessly as his shining onyx eyes gazed at her emerald orbs.

Her eyes widen in surprise from what she heard. "Wha-what di-did you just say?" She asked, stuttering as she stared blankly at him.

"I said… I need YOU to come with me. Are you free tonight?" He patiently asked again, emphasizing the word "you".

"Wha-what d-do you mea-mean?" She asked, very startled. She then fidgeted and started to step backwards from him, like she's thinking something maliciously about what he asked a while ago.

"Sakura? What's happening to you?" He asked, bewildered at her exaggerated reaction. He then raised his eyebrows as he continued. "I actually went here to ask you if you can star gaze with me on the hill. But I guess you don't want to come with me...with that noticeably weird reaction of yours. So, yeah. I gotta go now. Good night." He said coldly with a slightly annoyed face before turning his back to her and walking towards the door.

"Huh?" Sakura asked as she jolted back to the reality after she heard what he last said. "Wait! Where are you going Sasuke-kun?" She asked as she ran fast towards him, who was now walking outside the door.

"Hn. Welcome back to Earth, Sakura." He retorted back as he noticed her tugging his right arm like she usually do. "What happened to you a while ago?" He asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh! It's nothing! Sorry about that…hehe." She replied shyly as she tugged his right arm. Hot blush started creeping in her cheeks because of embarrassment. _'What did I just did a while ago?! So embarrassing that I assumed something maliciously like that!' _ She thought as she mentally slapped her not so average forehead.

"Hn." He snorted back. "By the way, why did you follow me here? You wanna come with me?" He continued nonchalantly.

"Ah..eh..Yes! I'm free tonight and I wanna come with you to the hill! I guess it would be nice especially tonight that the sky is so clear and bright!" She exclaimed happily as she pointed at the night sky.

'_Here's the woman who speaks like a windmill again.' _He thought to his self as he mentally scratched his head. "That's good to know." He replied with a quasi-smile. He then candidly glanced at her from top to toe. "I think you don't need to change your clothes because you already look nice. Let's go." He commanded her calmly.

"Wait, gonna lock the door first!" She said as she got the key and locked the door. He waited until she locked it securely.

"Let's go! Walking would be a good exercise!" She exclaimed happily as they walked together. He just nodded and silence surrounded them on their way to the hill for an hour.

On the hill

"Sa-sasu-ke-kun! This hill….is…so…high!" She panted as she continued to gasp for air and then sat on the top of the hill beside him. The lamppost shone on the two of them.

"I didn't know you're that weak." He replied coolly as he gazed at the stars in the night sky, followed with a smirk; his body lying on the Bermuda grass, beside her.

"But Sasuke-kun! I didn't climb this hill before! I just climbed the low ones when I was young! You bas – " She stormed angrily and was about to let out a curse when she was cut off when he suddenly interrupted.

"Look! There's a falling star." He stated emotionlessly as he pointed out on the night sky with his index finger which caught Sakura's attention and made her stare at the sky too.

"Wow!" She exclaimed, dazzled with the breath-taking view of the falling star. She then turned to look at Sasuke who was quietly amazed as he gazed at the night sky. "No! It's not a falling star! It's a wishing star!" She teasingly told him but he didn't reply at all. She glanced at him and noticed that he was closing his eyes and mumbling something.

'_Wishing something eh?' _She thought as she looked at him before closing her eyes and wished something too.

Sasuke finally opened his eyes and noticed that Sakura is wishing something too so he tried to tease her. "It's not a wishing star; it's a shooting star, wide forehead girl." He teased her as she finally opened her eyes and heard it.

"No, it's a meteor! You chicken-butt-haired emo bastard!" She retorted back as the wishing star, or whatever you wanna call it, landed and finally left their sight.

"What did you just say?!" He stormed as he stood up from the grass.

Sakura sensed that he would chase her so she stood up immediately from the grass and ran for her life. "Bleeh! Your hair is like a chicken ass! Admit it, emo bastard!" She teased him with her tongue out as she continued to run.

"Wide forehead girl!" He teased back as he chased her. He couldn't help but laugh.

After several minutes of childish chasing, they finally stop and lied on the grass exhaustedly. They silently continued to gaze at the stars in the night sky, lying side by side.

"Haaay, Sasuke-kun. The sky looks so nice. All the stars can be seen shining clear and bright." She pointed happily in the night sky in a soft descending tone.

"You see that? The brightest star in the sky? That's called Polaris, the brightest star in the constellation Ursa Minor. People said that when you're lost, just follow it and it will guide back to the right way." He stated calmly as he pointed at the certain star he mentioned.

Sakura didn't reply at all. Sasuke wondered why so he turned to look at her.

And all he heard was "Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…"

"Sakura!" He shouted in full volume as to wake her up.

"Sa-sasuke-kun. I f-feel sleepy now. Let me sleep." She answered in an irritated don't-disturb-me-coz-I'm-still-sleeping manner.

"You can't sleep here, you know. If you want to sleep already then let's go now and I'll bring you home but if you want to sleep on the top of this hill then I'll go now and leave you here alone." He retorted back with an annoyed face as he stood up from the grass where he lied and tried to act like he will walk away…but of course, he wouldn't because he can't leave her alone like that.

"Wait! Sasuke-kun!" She called out as she tried to stand up from the grass and raised her two arms in front of him.

"What?!" He asked loudly, bewildered by her actions.

"Carry me on your back." She requested in a descending drowsy tone.

"Wha-whaat?!" He asked again as he raised his eyebrows.

"Piggyback me!!" She shouted enough to be heard by him but still in a lightly asleep tone,

"Fine." He agreed in a dull tone as he lowered his body until it is enough to be reached by Sakura. He then held her feet as she placed her arms around Sasuke's neck to be sure that she wouldn't fall.

They started to walk down the hill so he could bring her to her home safely.

******I remember the time you sat and told me  
About your Jesus  
And how not to look back  
Even if no one believes us  
When it hurts so bad  
Sometimes not having you here  
I sing**

"Good night, Sasuke-kun." She whispered in his ear softly but it disappeared as soon as it came for she fell asleep immediately on his back.

He slightly smiled when he heard her whisper as he felt her warm breath caressed his neck. Despite her heaviness, he continued to bring her home that night without any complaining.

DAY 28:

Sasuke was lying alone in his bed as he stared blankly at the ceiling with many thoughts entering his mind. _'Why do I always think of her? I haven't felt this feeling for five years now…' _He asked his self in thoughts.

He turned his body on the other side of the bed as he think again. _'No, I must not fall in love with her. Everything is just a game and I'm the one who started it so it should also be me who would finish it. I already swore to myself that I will never let any girl break my heart again and would just prefer to be alone. She might just hurt me like Karin did.'_

Suddenly, he was distracted with his thoughts when his cell phone rang so he got it immediately without caring to look who's calling him.

"Sasuke-kun!" A girl's voice called out loudly on the other line.

"Sa-Sa-Sakura?" He asked, stuttered in surprise as he didn't expect who's calling him that time.

"I won a free unlimited ticket for two on the new ice skating rink!" She informed him proudly.

"So what?" He asked coldly, when apparently, he's just trying to act cold towards her.

"Can you come with me to the skating rink so we can use this free ticket for two? Please…" She begged on the other line with that sweet voice of hers.

"You still need to take care of your family business, right?" He asked in that cold, snobbish tone.

"No, my cousin is the one who took charge of it today. So you would come with me now?" She asked cheerfully in a childish manner.

"No, I'm busy." He answered coldly._ 'Everything will end in two days; I guess I'll just end it without seeing her.'_ He thought to his self.

"O-okay." She answered in a lonely tone. "But promise me you'll come with me if you're free. Remember, I came with you when you asked me to stargaze with you!" She reminded him, followed with some giggles. "Okay, see – " She's about to hang up when she was suddenly interrupted when he spoke on the other line.

"Wait!" He exclaimed on the other line.

"Uhh. Why?" She asked, surprised at his shout.

"I'll come with you." He answered in a regretful tone that seems like he felt guilty when he remembered that she came with him to stargaze when he asked her. _'It's unfair if I wouldn't come with her. Everything will end soon, anyway.'_ He thought to his self.

"Huh? Are you sure? You said you're busy, it's okay if you are." Sakura asked, bewildered by his sudden change of mind.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Where would we meet? Do you want me to fetch you?" He asked gentlemanly, unconsciously forgetting everything about the I-swore-I'll-never-let-anyone-break-my-heart-again thought that he had a while ago.

"Oh, you could fetch me here if you want. But if you just want to meet me at the skating rink it's also fine to me. What do you think?" She asked cheerfully.

"I'll just fetch you there." He replied calmly.

"O-okay. Tha-thank you Sa-Sasuke-kun! See ya!" She stuttered shyly in a state of euphoria.

Sasuke just smirked as he hung up the phone. But inside him, he also felt his heart jumping in a state of euphoria…without him knowing that Sakura also feels the same. He changed his clothes and fix his self until he's already satisfied with how he look before getting the car key and driving towards her house.

……………..

DING DONG!!

Sakura walked towards the door and opened it cheerfully. "Hi Sasuke-kun!" She greeted warmly.

"Hi Sakura. You're already prepared?" He asked gently, but still maintaining that manly voice of his.

"Yes! Look! I even bought a new jacket with hoods and pink and black graffiti! Isn't it cute?" She asked childishly as she wore the new jacket she bought.

"Yeah, it's cute; but you're cuter than it. It made you look like an emo girl." He answered nonchalantly but with his candid admiration for her.

"Eh?" She asked, surprised. "Oh yeah, you're emo, I look like an emo…so it looks good on us too!" She continued happily as she grinned at him, ignoring his candid compliment that she was cute.

"Shut it, I told you I'm not an emo. Let's go." He answered with an annoyed face before dragging her gently into the car. _'She didn't even say thank you when I told her she's cuter than the jacket!' _He sulked on his thoughts.

"Weee! Sasuke-kun, I'm so excited! It's my first time to skate!" She exclaimed childishly as she sat on the car, causing Sasuke to sweat drop anime style as he continued to drive the car.

At the skating rink

Sakura followed Sasuke as she wore the skating shoes excitedly and ran carelessly to the skating rink without further ado.

"Yay! Sasuke-kun, it's too slipperrrrrrrrry!" She screamed as she slipped. "Aww!" She cried in pain as she felt her back hit the floor of the skating rink.

Sasuke heard it and ran immediately to her for assistance. "Sakura! Are you okay?" He asked worriedly as she helped her stood up.

"Aww, my back hurts! Sasuke-kun!" She continued to cry in pain.

"Why didn't you tell me that you didn't know how to skate, huh?! I may have assisted you earlier and this wouldn't happen!" He scolded her as he held her up at the same time.

"I already told you it's my first time to skate! I wasn't able to skate when I was a child because no one is there to accompany me and I didn't know how to skate! That's why I asked you to come with me because I knew you are a prodigy at everything!" She retorted back in a miserable tone.

Sasuke suddenly felt guilty inside him for scolding her a while ago, so he held her hand tightly in return.

"Wha-what are you doing Sasuke-kun?!" She asked as she was taken aback and surprised at the same time by what he did.

"Teaching you how to skate." He stated nonchalantly.

They held each other hands tightly as they continued to skate for almost an hour. They were really enjoying it until…

"Sasuke-kun!" She screamed as her hand slipped on Sasuke's hand because of the moist and finally lost her balance.

"Sakura!" He called back as he tried to catch her but unfortunately (or fortunately) he lost his balance too and slipped on the floor.

******Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you, I can just look up  
And know the stars are  
Holding you, holding you, holding you  
Tonight  
**

In the next milliseconds, Sakura found herself on top of Sasuke as her lips crashed on his until they already gave each other their first kiss by accident.

Both of them are shocked by what happened. Crimson-colored blush started developing in their cheeks without noticing their in that position in almost a minute with little children staring at them until finally…

"Ow! It hurts!" Sasuke cried in pain as he felt his head hit the cold floor…it was a late reaction.

"Ouch!" Sakura shrieked back. She didn't hurt herself that much because her body fell on Sasuke's instead falling on the cold floor.

Sasuke then assisted Sakura as she stood up before getting up from his position also.

"You okay, Sakura?" He asked as he noticed that she's staring blankly at him with her face totally red.

"Sakura!" He called out as he waved his hands in front of Sakura's eyes until she finally jolted back to her senses.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun! I'm okay! Ahehehe!" She chuckled shyly as if she just came from a severe hypnotism; her face was still as red as it is as she touched her own lips with her right fingers.

Sasuke just smiled as he noticed her face was all red plus her soft chuckles which made her cuter in his eyes; seems like he knew the reason for her dazing reaction….it was the kiss a while ago.

"Come on. Let's skate again. You wanna learn how to skate right?" He asked chivalrously as he offered his hand to her.

"Absolutely!" She exclaimed excitedly as she held his hand tighter and they skated again for several hours.

No one of them dared to talk about the kiss even though they felt good about it. They just talked about skating until Sakura finally learned it.

"Congrats, Sakura! After many years you already learned how to skate!" He smiled teasingly as he let go of her hand and let her skate by herself.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun! You really are the best prodigy in the world!" She exclaimed gratefully as she gave him a big warm hug; thus, causing his eyes to widen in utter surprise.

"Ss-Sakku-rra…." He mumbled, astonished as he can't help but return the hug she's giving him. The artificial snow fell on top of the skating rink at the same time which made the scene more romantic.

"Look! The snow is already falling!" She exclaimed happily as she let go of the hug and went round and round then played with the snow with him. Sasuke smiled as the snow continued to fell on them.

……………

"I'm already tired, Sasuke-kun. Can we go home now?" She said, already exhausted after several hours of non-stop skating on the rink with him.

"Sure. Come on." He replied nonchalantly.

They then walked out of the rink and returned the skating shoes they had borrowed. It's already dark outside so they immediately rode the car and went on their way home.

"Sasuke-kun, it's really fun! Did you have fun?" She asked cheerfully with that sweet and gentle voice of hers as they reached near her house.

"Of course." Sasuke answered calmly with a quasi-smile as he continued to drive.

After several seconds, they finally reached her house and stopped so she could go down the car. She immediately got her bag but instead of going out of the door immediately, she turned her head close to Sasuke's and spoke.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun!" She whispered gratefully before kissing him softly in the cheek.

Sasuke's eyes widen in utter surprise with her deliberate kiss. He was dazed at his seat as he watched her stood up from the passenger seat, waving as she smiled and skipped to her house.

Sasuke smiled as he drove home happily that night with his unstoppable thoughts all about her running through his mind.

When he entered his house, he immediately lied on his bed exhaustedly but before sleeping, he got his phone and decided to text her.

The text message says:

"Wide Forehead Girl, I know you're the one on duty with your family business tomorrow the whole day. So, let's just meet at the park tomorrow night, at around 10:30pm, okay? Good night."

He was about to sleep when she responded back in a text message:

"Sure, I'll come, Chicken-butt-haired Emo Bastard. Good night! Sugar dreams with no nightmares! :D"

He smiled after reading her response as he fell asleep with her in his sweet dreams that cold, dark midnight.

DAY 29:

10:20 pm…

Sasuke was quietly reading a book in front of the computer when he's cell phone beeped. He got it beside the table and opened the text message from Sakura Haruno.

The text message says:

"Hi Chicken-butt-haired Emo Bastard! XD Don't forget to come at 10:30pm on the park, okay? I will be waiting for you! See ya! Or else…XD"

He chuckled after reading the text message. Why would he forget it where in fact he's the one who planned it? He smiled at the thought…but it disappeared as soon as it came and was changed by a frown when he glanced at the calendar and remembered the date. _'Many hours from now, this game will end.' _He said sadly to his self.

After several minutes, he put down the book he was reading and changed his clothes. He locked the door and started walking outside on his way to the park. _'This will be the last.' _He mumbled painfully to his self.

On the park

10:30pm…

Sasuke gloomily walked towards the bench where they first decided to play this game and there, Sakura welcomed him.

"Konbanwa Sasuke-kun! At last, I came earlier than you!" She exclaimed cheerfully as she kicked some dust from the bench where she sat.

Sasuke just smiled dejectedly as he sat at the bench beside Sakura…it was a mix of emotions.

Silence surrounded them and no one dared to talk to each other as they sat on that bench for the two of them are both thinking something deeply.

Sasuke sorrowfully stared at the midnight sky as he searched his mind for an answer. _'Will I confess to her that I'm starting to fall for her? But what if she doesn't feel the same? I will be hurt again! Or will I just let this game end without her knowing it until I already get over her too? What will I do?' _He asked his self in many thoughts.

Beside him, Sakura was playing with her fingers as she kicked some dust on the floor. _'How will I do it without sounding like an easy to get? I never felt this way before but on the other way, a girl should not be the one who would confess her feelings to the boy, it must be vice versa. But I can't keep this feeling forever at the same time.' _She sadly thought to herself as she looked down pouting.

They stayed like that for several minutes as the petals of the Cherry Blossom tree near the bench continued to shower on them.

10:57 pm…

Both of them were already annoyed with the deafening silence between the two of them.

So Sakura decided to speak. "Uhhhm, Sasuke-kun…" She stuttered shyly as she tried to say the words she wants to say.

"What?" He asked her curiously. But inside his mind his thoughts were different. _'C'mon, say it! Say that you love me!' _He screamed inside his mind.

"You want to eat some Hanami Dango?" She asked with that sweet voice of hers.

"Eh?" Sasuke mumbled, disappointed. Gongs started banging in his mind and veins started to twitch. It took seconds for him to answer to her question. "Why, you want to eat Hanami Dango? I'll go down the road and buy you some." He offered chivalrously as he stood up from his seat.

"No, let me!" She exclaimed as she pushed him back to his seat.

"No, I'm the boy here. I'm the one who must serve you." He said gentlemanly.

Her cheeks started to blush but she just shrugged it off. "Please Sasuke-kun, let me be the one to buy some Dango! Okay?" She asked happily as she started skipping away without even waiting for his answer.

"Fine." He mumbled disappointedly as he watched her wave and skipped away from his sight.

Meanwhile with Sakura

11:00pm…

Sakura paid the vendor with her own bill and he gave her the Dango in return. She started eating the other one as she placed the other Dango inside the plastic for taking out.

'_This is perfect! I'm gonna put the letter inside the plastic of the dango so when he opens it he will read my letter!'_ She exclaimed in her mind as she started to blush with the thought.

She then searched her pocket to get the love letter she will place inside the plastic but unfortunately, it wasn't there.

'_Where's the letter? I'm sure I placed it here!' _She worriedly screamed in her mind.

Not far from the Dango store where she stood, a pink envelope tied in a pink ribbon dropped in the road caught her eye.

"There it is!" She exclaimed happily with her eyes lighting up as she ran towards the direction where she dropped the letter.

Meanwhile with Sasuke

He glanced at his watch and noticed that it's already 11:25pm.

"Where is she? It's already been 25 minutes since she left!" He exclaimed worriedly as he felt his heart beating faster.

He then decided to go to the Dango store to check on her and found a strange commotion of people. He thought that maybe Sakura was one of the people staning in the commotion so he called out her name. "Sakura! Sakura Haruno! Where are you?!" He exclaimed repeatedly and anxiously.

Out of nowhere, one of the staffs of the Dango store approached him sadly.

"Excuse me young mister, are you a friend of Sakura Haruno?" He asked with sorrow in his eyes.

Sasuke felt that something wrong is going on as he felt more nervous before replying. "Yes...she's my girlfriend. Why? What happened to her?" He asked eagerly as he felt his heart beating faster and faster.

"I'm sorry to say this but a reckless drunken driver ran over her and she's now critical in the hospital." The staff replied with sympathy.

"Wha-what?! Whaat did you just say?! This isn't true right?!" He shouted painfully and still can't believe it as everyone turned to look at him.

"I'm very sorry but this really is true. The witnesses brought her to Konoha General Hospital." The staff finally informed before turning his back.

Sasuke felt his heart stop beating and his world collide as he headed towards the said hospital. Tears started to flow in his eyes.

At the hospital:

11:35pm…

"Where is Sakura Haruno?!" He asked eagerly at the nurse in charge of the records of the patients.

The nurse searched at the records and finally found her name. "Sir, she's in the Emergency Room." She answered politely.

He immediately ran to the direction where the room was located as tears continued to flow from his eyes. He then looked at the window his eyes widen in horror as he saw how critical the condition of his beloved Sakura was as the doctors trying to revive her.

"Sa-kur-ra...please don't leave me!" He cried on the waiting seat in front of the Emergency room as he closed his eyes to pray.

11:57pm…

The doctor finally went out of the Emergency Room which caught Sasuke's attention as he spoke.

"Are you a relative of Sakura Haruno?" He asked sadly.

"Yes, I'm his boyfriend." He replied nervously as he continued to pray in his mind.

"I'm sorry to say this but we already did everything to revive her but I think it's too late. We found this in her pocket." He informed him with sympathy as he handed Sasuke a blood-stained open pink wallet with an old I.D inside and a plastic of wrecked Dango.

******I sing  
Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you I can just look up  
And know the stars are  
Holding you, holding you, holding you  
Tonight**

Sasuke can't help but sob as his body quivered while opening the plastic of the Dango when he felt something inside it. What surprised him next is a pink envelope tied in a pink silk ribbon with his name printed boldly on it. He opened the letter with his trembling hands.

The letter says:

Dear Sasuke-kun,

I just want to tell you honestly that before we played this game, I'm already crushing on you but because of your cold attitude, I hated you so much.

But these past few days, since we started playing this game, I learned that a cold person like you can be very warm too and everything you say doesn't mean that you don't care. Then and there, I realized that I am really falling in love with you.

Before this game would end, I just want to tell you that I really love you with all my heart and I wish that you would be my boyfriend for the rest of my life…if that would be okay to you. But if you don't want it, I'll accept. Don't worry, I'm not expecting anything.

Again, I love you with all my heart, Sasuke-kun…

Sakura Haruno…

Sasuke knelt on the floor as he crumpled the paper and cried…

"Sakura! I don't want you to die! Please don't leave me like this! Remember the night when we saw a wishing star?! I mumbled something there! And you know what, I wished you will be my girl friend and we will live happily together for the rest of our lives! Please, don't leave me! I LOVE YOU TOO, SAKURA!! You can't do this to me!!" Sasuke shouted painfully as he sobbed.

The clock on the hospital strikes 12….

Sakura's heart stopped beating…

Then it was the 30th day…

* * *

**A/N:**

**"Treasure what you've got before it's too late."**

**Care to review?**

**Thanks for reading and God bless! :)**


End file.
